Equinox
by pain17ification
Summary: When Naruto nearly gave into the Kyuubi during the fight with Pein, a much darker being made herself known and offered him her power! The catch was giving himself to her, and he accepted! However, he never foresaw being taken from his world to one parallel to it that is constantly invaded by Digimon! Forced to serve, will he be free from her dark clutches? Strong Naru x DigiGirls!
1. Chapter 1: Deal with the Lady Devil

**And here we go again with yet another new story idea!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of **_**Equinox**_**, a crossover story that I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Once again, to deal with damn copyright and legal bullshit, I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-x-X-x-X**

_**Equinox**_

_**Chpt 1: Deal with the Lady Devil**_

**X-x-X-x-X**

Rage… Anger… Vindication… These were just a few of the words egging on a blonde teen's fury as he called upon more and more of his inner beast's power. The source of these feelings; his orange haired, ripple eyed opponent who had so casually and mercilessly killed the only girl to say that she loved him.

Currently, he had six tails worth of power with a fox skeleton hanging over him, his pure white eyes glaring hatefully at the orangette man. However, he had to instinctively focus on trying to keep from getting crushed from the jutsu that had been used to make a makeshift moon. No matter how much his body tried to fight against the pull, it wasn't enough and he became buried inside.

The man narrowed his rippled eyes at his construct, prepared for anything should the Kyuubi container break free. It was a good thing too since an eight tailed fox that only lacked skin and fur broke out in certain parts with only the shoulders to head and eight tails free. Red eyes met pale purple while inside of the seal on the fox, something else was happening.

The same blonde teen was on his knees in front of a metal cage door inside of the seal on his naval. On the other side was the Kyuubi who was grinning cruelly with sharp dagger teeth. Next to the fox was a replica of the teen, only with red eyes that had black sclera; his inner darkness named Yami.

_**"****Come, boy… Rip the seal and you'll have the strength to destroy that fool who dared attack your home."**_

The voice of the fox was like velvet to the distraught blonde. He just didn't know what to do and his home was being obliterated by Pein. Yami walked over to him from the fox's side of the cage, making him look up into the darker eyes of his other half. A hand was offered to him, one filled with promises of vindication.

His blue eyes had dulled and he made to reach for his other half, who had grinned exactly like the fox behind him…

However, something intervened; something _tainted_ and full of darkness. _"My my my… To think that I could find such a delicious amount of dark power inside of a mere human is nothing short of splendid."_

The fox and Yami turned to the source who had had begun to step out of the shadows. The figure had pale skin, silvery white hair, and wore a dark outfit that looked to be torn, stitched, chained, and ragged leather that had evil red faces here and there on it. The top of her face was covered by a leather cowl, but pure red eyes pierced their very souls while the wicked red claws on her left hand glinted in what little light the seal had.

She giggled cruelly with a hint of insanity as she stepped up to the blue eyed blonde who was still on his knees. She knelt beside him and stroked his chin with her normal looking right hand, making him shiver at the touch. Surprisingly gentle, she raised his face so that lost blue met devious red and her grin grew slightly.

_"Don't listen to those fools, child,"_ she stated, her voice laced with her dark power that slowly broke what little emotional defenses the teen had. _"They know nothing of what the darkness can give you. Their darkness is but a ripple in the vast ocean that is __**my **__darkness."_

Yami made to stop her, but he suddenly stopped and felt blood roll down his chest to his legs. He slowly looked down to see her clawed left hand speared through the middle of his upper torso with the claws themselves seen coming out of his back. **"H-How-?"**

She giggled cruelly once again without removing her eyes from Naruto's, her other hand still caressing his face. _"Foolish boy… You have __**no idea**__ what I'm capable of. Now, I have no business with you; __**begone**__!"_

Yami could do nothing but fade into flecks of darkness as he was destroyed by the invading woman. Kyuubi growled at this, having lost the medium needed to fully control its host. _**"What are you?"**_ it asked with a snarl. _**"You clearly aren't human, so what in the world are you?"**_

_"I…am the answer to this young man's dilemma. I am the darkness he needs and I will give it to you so that you could avenge your home, your people, and that sweet girl who died for you."_ Her grin widened slightly once more when she saw his resolve breaking. Without stopping her soft caress of his face, she finished, _"Just accept my offer; become mine. Once you do, I will give you the power you desperately desire."_

The blonde looked into her red pools, unable to see anything whether it was deceit or sincerity. Seeing no better option since she had shown how the fox was using him, he nodded and sealed his fate. "I…I accept, miss…"

Her grin threatened to split her face at this point as she stated, _"I am LadyDevimon; but you will call me,"_ she then forcefully kissed him, injecting him with her dark power, _"Mistress."_

Then everything went black.

**X-x-X-x-X**

A groan escaped the blonde's lips as his blue eyes blearily opened and he took note of his surroundings. Wherever he was, the place looked to be in horrible shape. The wood was rotting in the flooring and walls, broken benches and chairs littered the place, none of the windows was perfectly intact, and there were even a few holes in the ceiling which presented the starry sky to him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, panic growing before a shiver went down his spine. The next thing he knew was the familiar caress of the woman who had offered him power.

_"Why, you're in my humble home, Naruto Uzumaki,"_ she declared as she moved herself away from him and up the small steps to the head of the large room. _"I do hope you grow to love the place…because you won't be leaving for quite a while."_

He looked confused and made to ask what she was talking about before he froze. Realization slammed into him like a bolt of lightning and a cold sweat fell down his face. Horrified blue eyes met her grinning face as he stuttered, "Y-You mean t-that-?"

_"That's right,"_ she confirmed. _"You took my offer of power, and now you're mine. And believe me; I don't plan on letting someone with such __**intoxicating**__ darkness out of my grasp anytime soon."_ She then turned her back to him and spread her tattered black wings before she looked back over her shoulder. _"You're a long way from home, Naruto-kun. It would be best if you learn to accept that there's no going back. After all, it would take a tremendous amount of power to weaken the walls between worlds again."_

"Walls between worlds?" he repeated, feeling cold fear grip his heart.

_"That's right!"_ she stated in a slight singsong tone as she shot out of one of the holes in the roof. Her voice echoed back into the abandoned church she called a home, _"Why don't you take a look around and see for yourself?"_

And then she was gone, leaving a frozen Naruto standing in the middle of the ruined building. Her last words rang in his mind before he rushed out the doors and took note of the small forest that surrounded the building. Lights were seen in the distance and he wasted no time in rushing over to them in hopes of his captor being wrong.

However, the cold hard truth met his eyes as soon as he stepped off of the dirt road and onto the concrete streets. Blue eyes widened in shock and fear as buildings were seen reaching the skies, metal boxes with wheels sped past him, people dressed strangely walked on by, and dozens – if not hundreds – of bright signs and lights nearly blinded him. His breathing began to quicken and he gripped his chest before he turned around and rushed back to the abandoned church.

As soon as he stepped inside, his body shut down from the shock and he fell unconscious, unaware of LadyDevimon leaning on the broken altar at the head of the room and watching him. When he passed out, she strode over to him and crouched down beside him, stroking his whiskered cheek with a small smile.

_"Poor poor Naruto… If only you were in the right state of mind to see the error of accepting my help."_ She then lifted his head and placed it in her kneeling lap, her hand moving from his cheek to his wild blonde hair. _"But still…I am thrilled that you did accept. It's quite boring here, and I'm sure you'll liven things up."_

Surprising herself, she bent down and brushed her lips against his before she grinned darkly once more.

_"I have __**no**__ doubt about that."_

**X-x-X-x-X**

A few days had passed and the blonde Uzumaki was seated on the rotted wooden floor with his back against the equally rotted wall. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he stared at the floor, having finally accepted that he wasn't going to return home unless he drew on at least eight tails of the Kyuubi's chakra once again.

And if he did that, he'd lose himself before he even had the chance to try.

He absently rubbed his left arm which had become much paler than his natural skin complexion. From the elbow down to his wrist, his left sleeve had been ripped off while two holes were also seen in the back of his shirt, jacket, and sage cloak.

He shuddered as his mind recalled what happened after he accepted LadyDevimon's offer. What he had done, or rather what _she_ had done with his body, was terrifying.

[Flashback]

As soon as he accepted her offer, a powerful dark aura exploded from his trapped body and blew away the rocks making up the _**Planetary Devastation**_ that Pein had used. The sight before the orangette living puppet was quite unexpected.

It was still the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; however there were some notable changes. For starters, his left arm from the elbow down had become dark skinned with crimson red claws that stretched a foot each. Tatter black wings sprouted from his back, waving in the breeze as if more like scarves than wings. The last thing was his eyes, once bright blue like the ocean. Now, they were pure pools of red while a fanged grin stretched across his lips.

_"So,"_ he began, surprising Pein when a cruel feminine voice spoke alongside him, _"you're the cause of this boy's rage, eh?"_ An insane giggle followed the question, putting Pein on edge. _"I suppose I should thank you then, since you allowed me the chance to find a vessel with such a delectable darkness. Allow me to repay you…"_

The blonde's body suddenly got swept away with the breeze and Pein barely shifted his body to the side to barely avoid the red claws of the possessed Uzumaki. All the while, the grin never left his whiskered face.

_"_…_with your __**death**__!"_

What followed was an onslaught that Pein had never experience before. While not looking like wings, they still allowed Naruto's body to ride the wind at furious speeds while the wicked red claws emitted dark power. His _**Almighty Push**_ was nearly bested by the sheer piercing power the claws had; not to mention the being that possessed the teen's body was able to use his _**Shadow Clone **_technique.

Dozens of flying, black winged blondes were trying to skewer the orangette's body with their claws while others fired sharp blades of pure darkness from a distance. The puppet body was being pushed to its limits in evading, jutsu, and counter attacks. However, it was no use since each clone defeated merely had two more take its place.

Unknown to the puppet, the real Naruto's body had sensed out the source of Pein's power, having felt the darkness surrounding it. Not too far from the village, but up on the mountainside, was a tree that was hollowed out with the entrance covered by a paper camouflage. The blonde easily swept the papers covering aside with his new claw before it was stabbed by a chakra rod fired from a chair-like contraption that a frail redheaded man used.

Without blinking or flinching, Naruto's right arm acted and sliced off the left claw with a wind enhanced kunai while red pools bore into rippled eyes. _"Now, that wasn't nice. I just wanted to talk to you after all."_

"We have nothing to say," replied the man, glaring at the possessed blonde. "You are not even in your right state of mind, Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

_"True, but you cannot blame him for allowing me to control his body after everything you've done,"_ casually retorted LadyDevimon as she called on Naruto's regenerative abilities to grow a fresh new left arm, though it was noticeably paler and had a scar that circled around where it was cut. _"I offered him a means for retaliation and vindication, and he took it. Now, __**I'm**__ in control and I plan to keep my end of the bargain."_

"What could the boy have offered you for such freedom, Kyuubi?" asked the bluenette woman with narrowed amber eyes. Both she and her redheaded partner were then surprised by the insane laughter that came from the blonde's lips.

_"You honestly believe I am that overgrown pelt?!"_ asked the Uzumaki between laughs. _"Please, that beast is still stuck in its little pet carrier! __**I**__ am something far more menacing than that mere furball."_

"Then what are you?" asked the redhead as a frown marred his features. _'Not good… Yahiko's body was just ripped apart by those clones.'_

_"I am a vessel of darkness who has found the most wonderful tool thanks to your actions,"_ answered LadyDevimon. _"And to completely make sure that he becomes mine, I have to finish my end of the deal…and end you both."_ The blonde's body shrugged uncaringly. _"Nothing personal, humans; just business."_

The Jinchuriki then began to emit a tremendous level of darkness that came off him like a flickering dark violet flame. The flames began to burn the inside of the hollowed tree, trapping the two Akatsuki members while a _**Rasengan**_ formed in Naruto's right hand. Inside the spinning chakra sphere, a dark flame began to grow before it encompassed the jutsu and kept growing in size. His body then held his right hand out with the palm and the growing ball of dark fire facing the duo.

When it was as large as a man, Naruto's face sported an insane and cruel grin. _"Sayonara…"_ he whispered with much more of LadyDevimon's voice as the sphere erupted in a huge pillar of dark fire, catching the eyes of all of the survivors of Pein's onslaught of the village.

When the fire suddenly sucked in on itself, it left nothing but the charred skeletons of Nagato and Konan of the Hidden Rain. Naruto's body was nowhere to be seen and wouldn't be seen again.

[Flashback End]

His blue eyes were clenched shut as he tried to shake off the memory. He had killed those two; fellow students of his late master. He felt sick as his stomach and heart felt stabbed.

"I-I'm a monster…" he whispered to himself as he hugged his knees and sobbed into them.

All the while, LadyDevimon watched with a blank face. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't care less about what happened. She was more concerned with how she could use her newest find to her advantage. She knew that more and more Digimon were appearing in the human world she resided in, as well as a few of them being partnered with human Tamers. Her red eyes narrowed in thought before an idea came to her.

Naruto was easily capable of taking down Champion level Digimon. Hell, she had no doubts that he could possibly stand on even ground with a Mega level one. With someone like him beside her, she could take on those pathetic Deva Digimon that served the Digimon Sovereign.

However, a faint voice in her mind begged her to reconsider and let Naruto go. She mentally frowned before she squashed that traitorous side of her thoughts and resumed planning for how to use Naruto.

A slow, cruel grin grew on her face as she vanished in the shadows once again. Yes, Naruto would be a perfect weapon to help her take down the Sovereign and rule the DigiWorld. And when she took her place as the Digimon Queen, he would make a most wonderful…_companion_.

Her cruel giggle echoed across the abandoned church, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

**X-x (End Chapter) x-X**

**Terror! Intrigue! And a cruel plot to use Naruto! Oh, what will become of our blonde Sage?!**

***sheepish head rub* Sorry… Got a little too into the moment there. But I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this little idea I have that falls under the darker side of FanFiction! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

**pain17ification**


	2. Chapter 2: Shinobi, Digimon, and Tamers

**Welcome to chapter two of **_**Equinox**_**!**

**Before I begin, I'm basing currency in this off the yen. It's roughly one hundred yen to one American dollar.**

**Once again, to deal with damn copyright and legal bullshit, I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-x-X-x-X**

_**Equinox**_

_**Chpt 2: Shinobi, Digimon, and Tamers**_

**X-x-X-x-X**

"That'll be 200 yen," calmly said a male employee as a customer paid for a packaged set of trading cards from a popular series of Shinjuku. After completing the transaction and giving the customer their receipt, he sighed softly.

The employee had wild blonde hair that spiked in all directions and fell just above his cerulean blue eyes. He had a slightly tanner complexion to most citizens of Shinjuku and three whisker like markings on each cheek. He was dressed in a white button down shirt tucked into brown slacks with a black belt, brown shoes, and an orange tie around his neck.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the newest employee of Ginkiri Cards.

He pulled out a rag and some glass cleaner before he started to wipe down the glass counter that displayed many boxes filled with packaged trading cards. The most popular and most profitable of the cards were the Digimon series, which the blonde found both ironic and bitter tasting.

After all, he was taken from his own home world by a Digimon.

A clearing of someone's throat brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up from the counter to see a female customer. She was roughly three years younger than he was by appearance with dark reddish-orange hair styled in a rising spiked tail and violet eyes. She wore a blue-white shirt with a broken heart symbol on the front, a large brown belt holding up dark blue jeans, red and white shoes, and a strange device attached to her belt.

"I'd like to buy these," she stated as she placed five packs of cards on the counter. Naruto nodded and rung her up, billing her for 1000 yen total.

Once she paid, he bagged the cards for her and handed them back. "Here you go. Have a good day," he said in a rehearsed tone.

He was not found of his job, but he appreciated the opportunity to make some money when his manager offered him the job. The blonde had no identity, no money since his was from his world, and no clothes other than the ruined ones he arrived in. Left with no means to live other than the "home" he was given to by his _Mistress_, he had tried to search for any means of income.

It was by some form of devil's luck that the world Naruto was taken to spoke and wrote in the same language he did; which he soon found out was Japanese. After the first couple of nights, he was unsuccessful at securing a job and was left to just wander the streets. That was when his luck turned around.

"Naruto-san," sighed a female voice as a woman with dark blue hair and green eyes stepped out of the back room, dressed in the same uniform as Naruto but with a blue tie. She was a few years older than the blonde – he assumed the same age as Shizune – and was incredibly kindhearted and helpful to him. "What have I said about attitude with the customers?"

He slumped ever so slightly and replied, "_Employees must interact with customers with a positive attitude and demeanor_. I know that, Yukira-senpai, I know."

She smiled sadly at his depressed mood, assuming it was still bitterness at being jobless and homeless. She had found the blonde sitting on the curb outside her card shop, clothes torn and spirits low. To make matters worse, that day had one of the biggest downpours of the year.

She had asked him why he was sitting in the rain, and he answered that he had nowhere else to go and no money for food. She got his name after that, but found out that he had no form of identification, which severely limited his options. So, she decided to take a gamble and invite him into her shop to warm up.

She went next door to a local store and bought some food, a towel, and a blanket for him before returning. He was very grateful to her and promised to repay her for her kindness. At first she tried to wave it off, but he was determined to make it up to her; so she offered the solution to do so.

And so, for the past week he had been working as her newest employee with an 800 yen/hr salary. She had also made some space in the back room for him to live in with a simple mat, small stove, and mini fridge. He still never stopped thanking her for everything.

Stepping up to him, she gently patted his shoulder and said nothing. He accepted the gesture and gave her a small smile before he resumed cleaning up the store. It was a slow day, so he had free time to tidy up the place.

That evening, Yukira left for home after reminding him that the store was to be closed for the following day. The Uzumaki locked up the shop and headed to his small room in the back. With his first check, he had purchased some clothes and many packets of ramen to cook on the small stove. He was currently dressed in just black sweats as he sat on his bed and waited for his dinner to finish cooking.

His eyes drifted to his left arm, focusing on the scar that circled his skin just below his elbow. Below the scar, the skin stayed a pale color with no signs of regaining his natural tan complexion while the scar was still a dark red color. He sighed and absently rubbed it before he took his ramen off the stove and started eating.

_"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself,"_ spoke an all too familiar voice, making Naruto freeze. He turned sharply to see LadyDevimon leaning on the wall next to his mat with a smirk on her face. _"And here I thought you loved my humble abode and living with me."_

He scowled at her but did nothing more. He knew firsthand what she could do to him if he tried.

[Flashback]

Naruto was seated on the roof of the church LadyDevimon had procured for her needs, looking up at the stars. She was standing next to him, having just told him of a task she had for him.

"Forget it," he declared. "I appreciate the power you gave me to take down Pein, but I never wanted to be taken from my home world." He stood up, turned, and glared at her, waving his arm in anger. "The deal's off! Take your power back and send me home!"

Her red eyes narrowed slightly and she twitched her right hand in anger. _"So, you're refusing to obey your Mistress?"_ she asked. _"You think the deal we made can be ended so easily?"_

"That's exactly what I think! And if you won't let me go back home," he made a handseal and summoned forth five clones, "then I'll _make_ you send me back!"

The clones and Naruto all charged at her, roaring in rage as they tried to take her down. As such, it worried Naruto when she suddenly smirked and raised her clawed left hand to the charging blondes. _"Foolish boy,"_ she stated calmly as a dark violet aura covered her hand.

The blondes all tensed and tripped at the sudden feeling of pain in their guts. The clones disappeared while the original was writhing on the rooftop, hugging his body close in a fetal position as dark violet sparks covered his form.

Through the pain, he managed to glare at her. "W-What did you do to me?!"

Her smirk grew to a cruel smile as she stepped up to his prone form. _"You didn't think I'd leave my new vassal to his own devices when he has power strong enough to take down most Digimon, did you?"_ she queried, crouching down beside him and caressing his cheek. _"Silly boy… When I destroyed that darker half of yours, and when you accepted my offer, I used my power to make my essence the representative of your darkness. Since it is __**my**__ essence in your body, I can use your own darkness to harm your body…but only if you give me reason to."_

He growled in both anger and pain as he glared at her with furious red eyes. "You won't hold me like this forever," he promised. "I'll break out of this deal one day."

_"And until that day comes,"_ she replied without missing a beat, _"you will serve and obey your Mistress."_ She then licked his whiskered cheek, making him shiver before she knocked him out with her hold on his darkness.

[Flashback End]

"What do you want?" he asked as he continued to eat his ramen.

_"There is a Digimon bio-emerging in the park. I believe it'd be beneficial if you were to…take care of it for me."_

He rolled his eyes as he set the empty bowl down on a small table near his mat. "And you can't handle this because…?"

_"Oh, __**I**__ can handle it, but I'd much rather watch __**you**__ handle it for me,"_ she answered with a grin. _"Now hurry up, or some poor innocent fool could wind up getting hurt."_

She disappeared into the shadows after that, making the blonde sigh in annoyance. "Bitch," he muttered as he changed into his ninja gear that Yukira was kind enough to sew back together for him. However, he left his headband on his mat. He felt that he didn't deserve to wear it since he had given his life to a monster for power.

After leaving the shop, he moved quickly to the park to scout out the area for the incoming Digimon. His eyes were narrowed as he had chakra flow into them to give him a better view during the dark night. His senses were focused in case of any Digimon coming in for a surprise attack. His _Mistress_ may be able to feel them as they are trying to "bio-emerge", but he was not used to sensing out Digimon signatures.

A blur caught his peripheral and he turned his head to see glimpses of yellow and white jumping across the rooftops like he was. Blue eyes narrowed further before he increased his pace to the park. He had made it just in time to see a cloud of red data forming on the ground.

The shinobi landed with a kunai at the ready as the Digimon's features finally became visible. It had green skin, white hair, and bone like horns sticking above its head. It had a black loincloth covering its pelvic area, red straps around its wrists, and black belts covering its ankles while a large white bone club was held in its right hand.

"Geez, and I thought Sasuke looked bad in his Cursed Form," muttered Naruto before he charged the Digimon. The green beast saw the charging blonde and roared before punching in front of it.

"**Pummel Whack**!" it roared, firing a dark burst of energy from its fist at the Uzumaki.

Naruto kept his charge and performed a baseball slide to avoid the shot while chucking a couple of shuriken at the Digimon. A swing of the bone club knocked the metal stars aside, but it was swung too early to anticipate the blonde using the momentum of his slide to tackle to beast.

The force of the tackle pushed the Digimon into a tree, breaking it before the blonde kicked off its chest and back flipped a small distance away. The Digimon roared angrily and fired another **Pummel Whack** at the shinobi who leapt away and threw another volley of shuriken.

Unknown to them, the yellow blur Naruto had noticed before was watching them from her perch on a tree branch. She was a bipedal fox Digimon with purple forelimb coverings that had the yin-yang symbol on them. The tip of her tail and her chest fur were a bright white color while fierce blue eyes watched the fight analytically.

"This human is battling a Champion level without the assistance of a Digimon. What is he?" she mused to herself before noticing her Tamer run over to the tree she was perched in. "Rika," she greeted before turning back to the fight.

The girl who had bought Digimon Cards earlier that day was surprised to see the blonde employee battling the Ogremon all on his own. She had come just in time to see the older teen duck under a wild swing of the bone club before grabbing the wrist holding the weapon and, with a roar, flip the Digimon over his shoulder and slam it into the ground.

"Is he a-?" she began before she was interrupted by her Digimon.

"No, he is not a Digimon; he's human. Although, I've never seen a human take on a Digimon, let alone a _Champion_ level, on their own…and be winning."

Rika narrowed her eyes as the blonde performed a back flipping chin kick on the Digimon, knocking it away before more of those ninja stars hit its arms. "Renamon, keep an eye on him for me after this fight," ordered the human.

The fox Digimon looked to her Tamer skeptically. "You don't doubt he'll win?"

"No, he's practically playing with that Ogremon. It'd be best to keep an eye on him if he can easily handle Champion levels."

"Understood."

Back to the fight, Naruto had finally had enough of fighting the annoying Digimon and infused wind chakra into his kunai knife as it came back for another rushing swing of its club. The shinobi closed his eyes to relax his nerves before he ducked, spun to the side, and sliced into the Digimon in a single fluid motion. The motion ended with Naruto and the Digimon in post swing and the two combatants back to back with one another.

The Digimon suddenly groaned and fell to its knees before it began to disappear into a mist of red data. The shinobi sighed and holstered his kunai before he turned his back to the mist and began walking away, leaving Rika to allow Renamon to absorb the data.

Unknown to the Digimon and Tamer, LadyDevimon was watching them and smirked at how the fight between Naruto and the Ogremon turned out. She was right; Naruto was more than a match for even Champion levels. He didn't use a single one of his jutsu until the end; but the fight was over already, so it was more of a merciful killing in her eyes.

She licked her lips in arousal at how brutal Naruto was with just his physical attacks and his weaponry. Oh yes, he would make the most wonderful _companion_ during her rule.

The same subconscious voice from before begged her to stop her madness. It begged her to let the shinobi go before she lost herself…and him.

She narrowed her eyes, a feeling of rage welling up inside her at the voice's caring tone towards her prize from the Elemental World. She viciously silenced the voice before she took off into the night. Naruto was _hers_ and hers _alone_!

**X-x-X-x-X**

The blonde shinobi sighed as he walked down the streets of Shinjuku. He was dressed in a simple orange t-shirt, black pants, and his ninja sandals while his broken necklace from Tsunade was hanging from his neck. The gem, once a proud symbol of the bond he had with the Senju woman, was now a broken reminder of how weak he had been during the fight with Pein.

He swore to himself that he would never be that weak again.

He had no set destination in mind and was aimlessly walking through roads, alleyways, and park paths. He was thinking of possible ways to break free of LadyDevimon's grip, but none of them had any chance of success…unless he and the fox teamed up.

A growl from his mind shot down that idea. The Kyuubi was _beyond_ mad at the Uzumaki for choosing the fallen angel Digimon over the Bijuu. As such, the beast was going to let Naruto handle the consequences of his choices alone; though it still healed the human since it would die alongside the blonde.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he came across an interesting sight. He had been walking into an underground parking lot and saw three humans alongside three creatures that were obviously Digimon.

There was the girl he saw yesterday in the shop with a bipedal yellow fox Digimon.

The second duo was a dark bluenette with tan skin that was dressed in an orange vest over a black t-shirt, brown pants, and gray-yellow sneakers. On his shoulder was a Digimon that could pass off as a plushy with cream colored fur with parts of it a bright green, paws with four small digits, _long_ ears, and a single horn on its forehead.

The last duo had a brunette boy with a hooded blue top over a white shirt, gray pants that stopped at the ankles, green and white sneakers, yellow wrist bands, and yellow goggles on his forehead. Standing next to him was a red, white, and black lizard like Digimon with wing shaped ears. It had big forepaws with sharp claws, a strange black symbol on its white chest, and innocent yellow eyes.

He raised a brow at the fox and lizard fighting while the plushy cheered them on. The girl obviously had experience in Digimon fights while the brunette looked like a newbie and the bluenette tried to get them to stop. His blue eyes widened when the smallest of the Digimon was almost hit by a volley of diamond like shards after unintentionally getting in the way of the fight.

A bright glow erupted from it and it grew in size before it was revealed in a new form. It was still predominantly cream colored, but the green was more noticeable and it had red markings on its face. It was easily Naruto's height with weapons as hands, a belt with ammunition around its chest, and blue jeans covering its lower body.

"Gargomon!" cried the new Digimon before it began to fire at everything.

The blonde sweatdropped at the trigger happy bunny before he noticed the girl about to get shot. Scowling, he shot forward and pulled her out of the way right as the bullets tore up the ground she was on. The redhead blinked in surprise at the sudden change of location before she felt herself get set on her feet.

"Stay here," Naruto ordered, making her turn to see him already heading for Gargomon. The Digimon saw the charging blonde and began to fire on instinct, but the shinobi was able to jump away from each shot, using cars and support beams for cover before he clotheslined the gunner. He carried Gargomon with his clothesline and slammed him into the concrete wall behind him.

Henry Wong, the Tamer for Gargomon, looked on in worry as Gargomon groaned in pain at the attack. He was about to go check on him before Naruto turned and glared at all the Tamers.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" he asked. He jabbed a hand at Renamon and growled, "You almost killed a Digimon who wasn't even fighting," he pointed to Takato Matsuda, the brunette, "you accepted a battle without any kind of experience," and then he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the dizzy Gargomon, "and that oversized plushy was not nearly ready for the power boost he received!"

Takato had the decency to look embarrassed while Henry looked guilty and Rika scowled at the blonde. "And just who are you to talk to us like that?"

"A guy that knows more about Digimon in one week than you kids know about in your whole lives," answered the Uzumaki with his arms crossed. "Now listen, take your Digimon and get out of here; now."

"Why should we listen to you?" Rika challenged. "You're not the boss of us, and I do what I want!"

Naruto growled. "If you value the lives of your Digimon, then you should listen. I know about Digimon because I work for one. If she sees you here, she won't hesitate to have me take them out!"

"Like how you took down that Ogremon last night?" Renamon asked calmly.

The blonde nodded. "Exactly, and I figured you were the one following me last night. You might want to work on your stealth a bit more." She nodded in slight thanks at his advice. "Just get out of here before-"

A sudden feeling of dread fell upon the four humans and three Digimon. Naruto had a cold sweat roll down the back of his neck, and more followed as LadyDevimon appeared from the shadows and hugged him from behind. _"Now my sweet, you wouldn't be trying to keep other Digimon from __**me**__ would you?"_

The Tamers saw how nervous Naruto looked as the Ultimate level caressed his whiskered cheek. Rika was the first to pull out her Digivice and scan the dark Digimon.

"LadyDevimon; an Ultimate level Digimon with incredible power and dark based attacks. Dammit," she cursed. "If he works for her…"

_"Then you should've listened,"_ finished the Digimon woman with a cruel grin. _"Now Naruto, be a dear and take care of these runts for me."_

Naruto looked to the group before him – Gargomon rejoining them after waking up from LadyDevimon's arrival – and gave them an apologetic gaze. As soon as LadyDevimon let go of him, he felt his body clench from her grip on his darkness and sighed.

A kunai glinted in the light as it was whipped out of its holster and held in a reverse grip, worrying the others as Naruto crouched into a ready stance. "Gomen Nasai," he muttered to them before he charged.

**X-x (End Chapter) x-X**

**And, cliffhanger! Man I'm such a bastard to do that to you guys! *grins***

**I hope you all are enjoying this and that you leave great reviews! I'm surprised at the amount of support I received for this random idea I posted! I'll do my best not to let you guys down! *salutes***

**pain17ification**


	3. Chapter 3: New Variables

**Welcome to the third chapter of **_**Equinox**_**, a crossover story that I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Once again, to deal with damn copyright and legal bullshit, I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-x-X-x-X**

_**Equinox**_

_**Chpt 3: New Variables**_

**X-x-X-x-X**

With a resigned look, Naruto charged at the three Digimon with a kunai in hand, prompting Renamon to act first and pull the three Tamers away with a powerful leap. This left Guilmon and Gargomon to try and stop the blonde with respective **Gargo Laser **and **Pyro Sphere**!

Naruto dove behind a parked car as the attacks flew at him before throwing his kunai from behind cover. While he may have been ordered to attack, he refused to outright try and kill them. So, he threw his only weapon and made sure to aim where they'd only be cut and not seriously injured.

Meanwhile with Renamon, she set the Tamers out of the way and ordered, "Stay out of sight and help when you see a chance. This human can easily defeat Champion Digimon."

Takato and Henry looked surprised at that while Rika pulled out a DigiModify Card and swiped it through her Digivice. The gadget's screen lit up and Rika called out, "DigiModify: Power, activate!"

With her increase in strength, Renamon dove at Naruto with her front paws ablaze. Her **Power Paw** strikes were evaded by acrobatic dodges, spins, and leaps performed by the Uzumaki. When she overstretched her punch, he retaliated with a rising kick much like the ones he'd seen his old friend Rock Lee perform many times before.

The vixen was sent upward and Naruto made to follow, but he was forced to forgo that as he rolled away from a rushing charge from Guilmon. The red lizard crashed right through another car undeterred before he turned and fired another **Pyro Sphere** at the shinobi.

Naruto absently saw Gargomon getting ready to fire again to his left while the flaming sphere got closer. So, coating his hand in chakra, he backhanded the sphere directly at the man-sized bunny as soon as he fired. The sphere and bullets met in the middle, resulting in a smokescreen that blocked everyone's vision.

LadyDevimon had been watching from her airborne position and she smirked at how easily her prize was handling the three Digimon. True, he was taking it incredibly easy on them, but she was always one to enjoy prolonging fights as well. So long as he won in the end, she didn't care if he took his time.

Once more, the voice inside her spoke up and begged her to stop. The voice sounded as if it was in tears as it pleaded to her. The voice tugged at her mentally, making the Ultimate level snarl in growing ire before she finally had enough and followed the tug.

Unaware of his _Mistress's_ predicament, Naruto used the smokescreen to maneuver around the area silently, absently taking note of how Renamon pulled together the other two Digimon. She was obviously a perfect candidate for a leadership role and he couldn't deny that she was most likely the biggest threat. Even Gargomon couldn't compare with his Champion level; though that was mainly because of inexperience.

Still, he didn't want to prolong the fight for too long. He wouldn't kill them since they weren't mindless beasts like the Ogremon from the night prior. These Digimon had Tamers, which literally meant – to him anyway – that they could be tamed and taught how to be better than their more destructive brethren.

He tensed suddenly when the pain he felt from LadyDevimon controlling his Darkness stopped. Confused, he turned to where he had seen her observing and narrowed his eyes to see through the slowly thinning smoke. It was hard to tell with her purely red eyes, but he saw that she was out of it, as if in incredibly deep thought or having an internal debate with something like Jinchuriki with their Bijuu.

He slowly stood up from his crouching position as the smoke fully dissipated, showing the Digimon on one end with their Tamers behind them. All three of the humans had cards in their hands and swiped them through their Digivices.

"DigiModify: Hyper Wing, activate!" yelled Takato.

"DigiModify: Heat, activate!" Henry cried.

"DigiModify: Shellmon's **Hydro Blaster**, activate!" Rika called out.

Guilmon, with six glowing wings sprouting from his back, flew up and fired a **Pyro Sphere** at Naruto. Gargomon followed up with another **Gargo Laser** that was empowered by fire, resulting in flaming bullets. Renamon then finished it off with a powerful geyser of water that was fired from her mouth.

Naruto frowned at the attacks before holding a hand out laced with chakra. The hand caught the **Pyro Sphere** and held it there without problem. He then moved the sphere to catch each flaming bullet, which expanded the sphere's size dramatically. Then, with a roar, he thrust the flaming sphere towards the water based attack and pumped his chakra into it like he would the **Rasengan**. The expanded the sphere even further and caused the fire within to spin at high velocity, catching the water and immediately changing it into steam upon contact.

Both the Digimon and the Tamers were left in shock at what the blonde had done, leaving them wide open for him to attack. He vanished in a blur before reappearing between them all and sending the two male Digimon back with a split kick that hit both of their chests. As soon as he landed, he performed a spinning roundhouse on Renamon, catching her in the stomach and sending her flying into a support pillar. The pillar cracked from the force and dented while the blow sent Renamon to an unconscious state.

The Uzumaki then spun to the side, evading another rushing attack from Guilmon while raising a leg up to catch him in the neck. The Digimon was forced to lose his breath while Naruto grabbed his tail and, with a spin to gain momentum, tossed him toward Gargomon.

He wasn't finished yet though, and he easily caught up to the flying lizard with another burst of speed before he cracked him in the jaw with a chakra enhanced punch. The force of the blow upped Guilmon's flight speed and he rocketed right at Gargomon, who chose that moment to stand up from his downed position. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong moment to do so and Guilmon crashed into him, headfirst.

The result was a flying head butt to Gargomon that hit him in a place that caused the three human males to cringe in a sympathetic manner.

_'Ouch,'_ thought the blonde shinobi. _'Didn't mean to do that to the poor guy.'_

The three Tamers all rushed to their downed Digimon, finding all three of them unconscious while Gargomon reverted back into Terriermon. It was also at this moment that LadyDevimon finally woke up from her thoughtful trance and took note of her human's victory.

_"Well, it seems like I missed the finale. No matter, I'll be sure to pay more attention next time."_ She then hovered over to the blonde and draped herself over his shoulders from behind. _"Now Naruto-kun, be a dear and eliminate them for me."_

The Tamers all gasped in shock and held onto their Digimon more protectively while looking to the Uzumaki in fear. However, all were shocked when Naruto moved away from LadyDevimon and firmly stated, "No."

The Ultimate level narrowed her eyes and asked, _"Care to repeat that?'_

"You heard me. I said 'No'. I refuse to kill these Digimon when they aren't even a threat to you or me. They've had enough; all of them."

_"You seem to forget your place, boy,"_ she began in a threatening tone, flexing her claws. _"Have you forgotten just how easily I can make you comply?"_

"And have you forgotten just how stubborn I can be?" he retaliated, surging his chakra enough for it to be visible. "I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be. So if you want to force me, you're gonna have to try _very_ hard to do so, _Mistress_."

Her eyes narrowed further at the venom in his tone; though a part of her felt hurt at the sheer hatred he was aiming at her. She briefly recalled the conversation she had with the voice inside her mind before she lessened her glare and turned away from the Uzumaki.

_"Very well… I'll allow them to live since you seem so adamant on their survival."_ She then looked back to him over her shoulder and added, _"Do not think that I will just go with anything you say in the future. I'm only letting them live since you were right; they're no threat to me."_

She then vanished into thin air while Naruto reigned back in his chakra and sighed in relief. He then turned back to the Tamers with a small scowl. "You idiots… I told you to run, and yet you stubbornly stay like a bunch of children. Do you realize just how close you three were to losing your Digimon?"

"That sure didn't stop you from beating them into unconsciousness," fired back Rika before she flinched and backed up in fright as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. Due to him standing and her kneeling, his downward stare made him look much more menacing.

"It was either that, or I kill them. Be thankful that I chose the lesser of two evils, brat," growled out the blonde before he had two clones appear without a handseal. One of them hefted Guilmon over his shoulder while the other helped support Renamon, who was slowly waking up. "My clones will help you take your Digimon home while you," he pointed to Henry, "can easily carry yours."

"Why help us after what you did to them?" Takato asked, unable to comprehend what the Uzumaki was doing.

Making sure that the clones had good grips on the Digimon, Naruto answered, "Because I'm not against you three or your Digimon. Believe it or not, I don't really even want to be here but I'm forced to. I was taken from my home by LadyDevimon after I was stupid enough to accept a deal from her."

"What kind of deal?" Henry asked as the group made their way out of the underground parking lot. Rika and Renamon, who was now awake and accepting the clone assisting her, were also listening along with Takato.

"My home was being attacked by a madman and I was fighting to hold him off. At first, I was doing well before I started to lose my strength and was caught by him. But, everything went horribly wrong when a girl who loved me came to try and save me." His eyes clenched shut as a tear fell, remembering Hinata's confession and last words just before Pein killed her. "She was…killed by the man and I was so lost on what I could do. Then, LadyDevimon came and offered me a chance to save the rest of my home. She gave me power, but I gave myself up to her and I agreed to the deal in my growing despair." He wiped his tear as he kept walking, missing the others look at him with pity. "Now, I'm stuck here in service to the one who tricked me into accepting my darkness. She now controls that darkness – those emotions I always denied and held back – and forces me to do what she wishes."

The others saw him stop and they did as well. He turned to them with a hollow smile that froze them in place. However, what really got them was how his smile seemed so fake and unnatural on his face.

"I chose to help you because you and your Digimon are meant to protect this city…and I hope that you all can remove LadyDevimon's grip on me."

He then continued walking followed by his clones holding Guilmon and Renamon, leaving the three humans to look at one another unsurely. After a brief moment, they hurried after him, unaware of a pair of gleaming yellow eyes watching them as they left.

Out of their hiding spot, the owner of the eyes revealed themselves to be a Digimon that looked to be an anthropomorphic white cat. The cat stood on its hind legs while its forepaws were covered in green gloves that had red tiger stripes and wicked black claws. The tips of its ears and a couple of stripes on its tail were colored a deep purple.

The Digimon watched the humans and other Digimon go, but her eyes were focused on the blonde one and his clones. She felt a familiar darkness from him and frowned slightly before she followed, taking care to maintain a fair distance so that she wouldn't be seen.

She followed them all over town, watching the blonde help drop off the red lizard Digimon and yellow vixen Digimon with their respective Tamers while the last Tamer just headed off on his own. She then kept up with him as he made his way back through town to a simple card shop that he had a key for.

However, she was shocked when she heard him call out, "You can come in if you want," before heading inside. Realizing that she had already been found out, she headed inside and looked around to the various card packs and bundles that the store promoted. She even saw a glass case with what looked to be "accessories" for certain Digimon to be used in the card game.

One item in particular caused her to freeze and then press her furry face to the glass in shock. It was a simple gold ring to the eye of anyone else, but to her it was something incredibly valuable and important. The ring she was so focused on kept her from noticing the blonde human walk up behind her to see what she was staring at.

"Yukira-senpai told me about that," he said, startling her. When she turned to him, he continued, "She told me that it's called a Holy Ring and that it is extremely beneficial to light based Digimon. It's because of its value that it's in that case and is one of our more expensive merchandise."

She nodded in understanding before turning back to the case. "How did this 'Yukira' come across it, then?"

"She never told me, but I can see that you're drawn to it in a way."

"Yes," she nodded. "That ring will help bring out my true power and keep me free of a dark taint that will change me from a Gatomon to a BlackGatomon. I'd rather not lose who I am and become something else."

Naruto hummed in understanding before he headed to the back room for a moment. When he returned, he had two cups of instant ramen and handed her a shrimp flavored one, seeing as she was a cat. She thanked him for the food and ate it slowly while Naruto sat on the floor across from her.

"So, what is a Digimon like you doing following me around the city all day? I'm pretty sure you didn't know about the Holy Ring being here until you saw it yourself."

She finished drinking the remaining broth before nodding. "Yes, I didn't know it was here until recently. As for following you, I'm wondering why a human like you continues to serve someone as vile as LadyDevimon. I mean, you obviously don't like her and you have incredible power within you; based on the fight I saw. So…why?"

"You were listening when I spoke to the others before, right?" She nodded and he continued, "Then surely you heard my story of _how_ I became her servant in the first place?"

She blinked before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, gomen… I forgot about that."

He sweatdropped and commented, "It was pretty important for you to just forget like that…" He then shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, I'm stuck serving her until I either remove my darkness that she controls…or she releases me. Other than those two options, I don't see any other way except someone defeating her; which will be pretty hard to do considering her level and power."

"True," sadly agreed Gatomon. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you're stuck serving her. You seem way too nice to be stuck with someone like her."

"Thanks," murmured the blonde. "If you don't have a place to sleep, you can stay here for the night."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks… I'd appreciate that…"

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

She nodded again and said, "Thanks for this, Naruto."

He nodded back before he went to the back room to prepare a makeshift bed for her. After he was finished and she laid down on it, he laid down on his mat and just stared at his ceiling deep in thought. He was still unsure on what to do concerning his situation and it was beginning to really frustrate him.

Slowly, he saw the ceiling swirl and distort before he saw the familiar pipes that were a part of the seal. He stood up from his position in the waterlogged floors and turned to the barred gates of the Kyuubi's prison.

"This is a surprise," commented the blonde. "Usually I come here to see you, not the other way around."

**"Believe me; I'd rather not be speaking to you at all. Besides, I didn't call you. Someone else did and he wanted to see you."**

Naruto was confused at the sheer hatred in the fox's tone before he heard footsteps moving through the water and he turned to the source. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Fourth Hokage walking up to him with a warm smile.

"Hello, son," he greeted. "It's wonderful to see you once again."

"F-Fourth?" asked Naruto in shock before the man's greeting processed. "And what do you mean 'son'? I'm not your son…am I?"

The man, Minato Namikaze, gave the younger blonde a nod at the question. "Yes, you are my son, Naruto. I watched your mother, Kushina, give birth to you before someone in a mask attacked."

"Someone…in a mask?"

"That's right. He separated us from your mother, who held the Kyuubi behind you before you did. The fox was ripped free from her and then used to attack the Hidden Leaf the night you were born."

**"Bastard Uchiha using **_**me**_** for his own efforts,"** growled out the fox.

"I was able to get your mother back to you and you both stayed in a safe house away from the village while I battled the masked man and the fox battled Hiruzen and the other villagers. I was able to remove the bond between the man and the Kyuubi and was then able to take the fox somewhere else with my **Flying Thunder God** technique." His gaze turned to the floor as he continued, "Your mother wanted to take the fox back into her as she dies, killing it alongside her." Naruto looked aghast at that. "But, I decided to try something else. So, I used the **Reaper Death Seal** to seal away half of the fox's chakra into myself before using the **Eight Trigrams Seal **to seal the remaining half into you."

Naruto turned to the fox, seeing it look pissed at how it was only half as powerful, before he turned to his father. "Why me?" he asked, clenching his fists. "Why seal the fox into your own son?"

"I know it must feel like I've damned you, Naruto, but that was never my intention. I truly believed that you would be able to harness the fox's power and help bring peace to the Elemental Nations. However, I never counted on a creature from a different realm entirely taking you away and taking control of your darker emotions." He bowed his head in shame and asked, "Can you ever forgive me for my mistakes, son?"

Naruto grit his teeth as his clenched fists shook angrily before he finally snapped and took a crack at his father, hammering his jaw with a vicious haymaker that made the man stumble back. He then rushed towards him, intent on hitting him some more before he saw the resigned smile on the Fourth's face. He stopped his fist inches from the man's face, panting hard at the sudden adrenaline rush his anger caused.

Pulling his fist back, he stated, "I really want to kick your ass for what you did…but you believed in me… What kind of bastard son would I be if I didn't give my father a chance after meeting him for the first time?"

Minato gave his son a warm smile and surprised him with a hug. For an orphan like the whiskered blonde, the feeling of his father hugging him for the first time was too much and some tears fell before he hugged the man back. The elder blonde kept his smile as he held his son who sobbed into his shoulder.

"You've been through so much, Naruto… I only wish things could've been different on that night. But, I'm also very proud of the man you've become. You've taken the best teachings of my own master and my student and kept them close." He pulled back from his son, holding him by the shoulders. "I'm proud of you, and I have no doubt your mother would be as well."

Naruto wiped away his tears and smiled back at the man before he asked, "How are you here, anyway?"

Minato nodded his head to the seal, showing a slightly scorched corner. "When LadyDevimon kept tampering with your darker emotions, she accidently hit the seal and activated the failsafe I placed on it. It was supposed to activate when you were about to rip it off yourself; whether on your own or under influence. I would then restore the seal to full strength, unless I saw you were ready for what would happen."

"Okay, but is the seal weakened?"

"Not by much; just struck by an outside source. I can still fix the damage since it would be better to err on the side of caution. At any rate, I could focus more on loosening her grip on you since she's gotten pretty deep into your subconscious." He motioned to the walls that had dark markings moving around like the markings of Orochimaru's Curse Seal. "It'd be up to you to remove the rest of that grip, though. Understand?"

"Yea; do it," Naruto said before Minato placed a hand on both his heart and his stomach above the seal. The younger blonde gritted his teeth as he felt the Fourth removing the taint like a painfully removed bandage while the seal on the bars restored itself.

"There, that should do it. It's up to you from here," he said as his form began to fade. "My chakra's running out, but I won't fully leave you, son. I'm still in here," he poked his heat gently," and I want you to know that…I believe in you, and I always will."

Naruto nodded with a tearful smile as his father fully faded away, leaving him alone with the Kyuubi. Meanwhile, Gatomon was looking at him in worry outside of the seal. He suddenly started shivering and breaking out in a sweat before his body began to get feverish.

She had quickly brought a cool rag that was damp with water and placed it on his forehead while also covering his body in a blanket. She looked lost when she saw tears beginning to spill from his eyes before she gently grabbed his hand and sat beside him.

"Naruto…" she murmured in worry as she wiped at his forehead again. "Please…get better…"

A sudden glow from his stomach caught her by surprise before she saw a red outline from beneath the blanket in the shape of a spiraled design with eight points sticking out from it. She heard him groan in pain before she gently placed a paw over the mark, unaware of a red spark being absorbed into her paw.

"Don't give up, Naruto…" she whispered as her free paw gripped his hand again. "I'm here…"

After some time, the blonde finally calmed down and the seal lost its glow before his breathing slowed to a natural speed. Gatomon sighed in relief and removed her paw from his stomach while the other kept hold of his hand. Not wanting to move away in case he had another fit, she curled up beside him and slowly drifted off, never releasing his hand.

Unknown to both of them, a glow appeared in their joined hand and paw before it expanded slightly and took shape. In between their grip, a white Digivice with a black ring surrounding its screen and a Hidden Leaf symbol on the back had formed, creating a link between the sleeping human and Digimon.

**X-x (End Chapter) x-X**

**And there we are with the end of chapter three! So, who saw this happening? Who saw Gatomon appearing and becoming Naruto's partner?**

**If you did, then I admire that foresight you have! At any rate, Naruto has persuaded LadyDevimon to spare the Digi-Destined and their Digimon, met Gatomon and his father, and has unknowingly become Gatomon's Tamer!**

**How exciting! Please leave long and supportive reviews, since flames are not appreciated here!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
